Segredos
by Goldfield
Summary: Alguns segredos nunca devem ser revelados... E a secretária do chefe Brian Irons descobrirá isso a duras penas...


_Observação: Fic escrita originalmente como presente de amigo secreto para o usuário The Licker-Crow, fórum F.Y.F.R.E._

**Segredos**

**I**

Rápido. Ela tinha de andar rápido. Se ela não estivesse com sede, não teria parado naquele corredor para comprar algo para beber na máquina, mas a situação era exatamente a inversa. Abaixou-se para enfiar apressadamente uma moeda no _slot_, e logo ouviu o baque metálico da lata de refrigerante sendo cuspida para fora. Apanhou-a sem demora e, já voltando a andar, abriu-a puxando o lacre de alumínio. Ajeitou a pasta sob o braço esquerdo e, com o recipiente na mão direita, deixou o corredor na direção de outro adjacente, onde estava situada a porta da sala do S.T.A.R.S., o grupo especial da polícia de Raccoon.

Michele não podia reclamar de seu emprego na delegacia como secretária do chefe de polícia Brian Irons. Apesar do constante mau-humor deste, talvez o único revés do trabalho, o salário era satisfatório, o ambiente relativamente agradável (apesar do prédio se assemelhar a um museu, as pessoas ali eram em grande parte amigáveis) e a carga de serviço não estava de forma alguma a deixando exausta e estressada, como ocorria em seu emprego anterior. Enfim, tudo ia às mil maravilhas...

E, é claro, o trabalho em si possuía também outras vantagens. Adentrando o novo corredor, a jovem deparou-se com Albert Wesker, recém-nomeado capitão do S.T.A.R.S., homem forte, loiro, bonito e incomparavelmente sedutor com seus óculos escuros. O sangue de Michele fervia ao vê-lo, e ela imaginava como seria ser agarrada por um sujeito daqueles. Divertindo-se com tal pensamento, não pôde conter um risinho.

"Bom dia, Michele" – saudou o policial inesperadamente, entrando na sala de sua equipe.

"Ah..." – replicou a secretária, totalmente sem jeito. – "Olá!".

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Ele a notara! Ele até a cumprimentara! Bebendo um gole de refrigerante, Michele começou a ter fantasias amorosas em relação a Wesker, podendo até sentir os cobiçados lábios dele junto aos seus. Leve e feliz, a jovem se aproximou de outra porta, girando a maçaneta para ganhar um outro corredor, o qual terminava numa escada levando ao andar inferior.

Dessa forma, completamente distraída, a funcionária do R.P.D. entrou no novo ambiente, e acabou esbarrando sem querer numa daquelas estátuas esquisitas que o chefe Irons mantinha ali, com bustos que pareciam ser de guerreiros antigos. A questão é que a peça acabou se movendo alguns centímetros sobre o piso com o impacto, gerando um barulho estranho que se assemelhava ao de um mecanismo funcionando ou coisa do tipo. Assustada não somente devido ao choque, mas também pelo fato de que o delegado era capaz de dar uma surra em qualquer um que ousasse tocar naquelas estátuas, Michele afastou-se rapidamente, seguindo seu caminho, agora mais atenta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Porém, ao avançar mais alguns passos pelo estreito corredor, a secretária teve uma visão que lhe deu calafrios: o chefe Irons subia pensativo pela escada naquele exato momento, coçando os bigodes. A jovem procurou ocultar seu desespero, pois sabia que o patrão verificava minuciosamente a posição das estátuas toda vez que passava por aquela parte do prédio. Descobriria ele que teria sido ela quem havia esbarrado numa delas?

"O que há, Michele?" – perguntou Brian, passando pela funcionária. – "Parece um pouco tensa...".

"Nada, chefe..." – respondeu ela, bebendo mais um gole de refrigerante para disfarçar. – "Tenha um bom dia!".

Ainda achando estranho o comportamento de sua secretária, Irons seguiu em frente. Simultaneamente a jovem começou a descer pelos degraus rumo ao térreo, na esperança que o delegado não suspeitasse de nada. Todavia, quando estava a ponto de pisar no chão do corredor da sala-escura, ouviu um grito alto e grosso, como se um leão houvesse escapado do zoológico da cidade e agora invadisse o R.P.D.:

"Michele!".

Petrificada, a secretária olhou para cima, vendo surgir a figura incrivelmente zangada do chefe Irons por trás de dois policiais que conversavam comendo rosquinhas. Bufando de raiva, Brian se apoiou no beiral de madeira e tratou logo de indagar:

"Por acaso foi você quem esbarrou numa das estátuas aqui em cima?".

"Mas eu...".

"Não minta pra mim!" – rosnou o delegado, franzindo a testa.

"Sim, fui eu, chefe..." – revelou Michele, fitando o piso. – "Mas foi sem querer, não tive intenção, juro que isso não ocorrerá novamente...".

"Acho bom mesmo, sua estabanada, ou acabará indo trabalhar de garçonete no _Emmy's_, entendeu bem? Deixei bem claro que ninguém nesta delegacia deve tocar naquelas estátuas! Mais uma dessas e rua!".

"Eu entendi, não se preocupe...".

Brian limpou a garganta e, após notar que o oficial responsável pela unidade K-9 fitava-o com expressão atônita, retomou o trajeto original rumo à sua sala como se não tivesse dirigido palavra áspera alguma à secretária. Esta, por sua vez, também retomou seu caminho, porém com os olhos marejados e o pensamento de que não suportava ser tratada daquela forma por um homem tão misterioso e rude. Se ele não queria que ninguém esbarrasse em suas "obras de arte", deveria então deixá-las em casa ao invés de expô-las pelo R.P.D., ora essa!

Indignada, Michele resolveu cortar caminho até a recepção pela sala de arquivos. Tinha de esquecer o chato do Irons e se concentrar no trabalho, ou acabaria ficando louca.

_6 de Abril_

_  
Eu acidentalmente movi uma das estátuas de pedra no segundo andar quando esbarrei nela. Quando o chefe descobriu, ficou furioso. Eu juro que ele quase arrancou minha cabeça fora, gritando para que eu nunca mais tocasse na estátua de novo. Se é algo tão importante, talvez ele não deveria tê-la colocado em um lugar como aquele..._

**II**

No dia seguinte, Michele trabalhava calmamente na sua sala situada no segundo andar da delegacia. Ela terminava de compor o texto de um documento usando uma máquina de escrever (mesmo com os apelos dos funcionários, o chefe Irons suprira poucos setores do R.P.D. com computadores), quando a porta que levava ao hall principal foi aberta, e três oficiais entraram conversando.

O primeiro era Marvin Branagh, sempre sorridente e bem-humorado, mas que naquele momento tinha uma face mais séria que o normal. O segundo era David Ford, forte e sisudo, mãos nos bolsos e ouvindo mais do que falando. Por último vinha Brad Vickers, piloto da equipe Alpha do S.T.A.R.S., apelidado pelos colegas de "Coração de Galinha" devido à sua índole covarde. O trio se aproximou do balcão de Michele, e ela pôde ouvir claramente parte da conversa:

"O chefe tem tanto dinheiro que precisa até enfiar no rabo!" – afirmou Marvin usando uma expressão chula. – "O valor dos cheques mensais dele não chega nem perto da real quantia que ele ganha a cada trinta dias!".

"Eu não concordo com você, Branagh" – protestou Brad. – "Tenho certeza de que o chefe Irons é uma pessoa íntegra e honesta".

"Qual é, Vickers?" – riu David. – "Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é? Até minha avó sabe que aquele cara é corrupto! Basta prestar atenção nas obras de arte raras e caríssimas que ele vem trazendo para a delegacia ultimamente. Algumas devem ter custado milhões!".

"Alguém molha a mão do Irons há tempos..." – murmurou Branagh. – "Só não se sabe quem...".

Os três policiais deixaram a sala pela porta que levava ao corredor do gabinete de Brian. Continuando a trabalhar na máquina de escrever, Michele sentiu que as palavras daqueles homens haviam mexido com sua mente. Como ela não percebera antes? O delegado muito provavelmente estava incluído na folha de pagamento de alguém que tinha interesse em manter o R.P.D. sob controle. A questão, entretanto, era exatamente a levantada por Marvin: quem?

_7 de Abril_

_  
Eu ouvi dizer que todas as peças de arte da coleção do chefe são itens raros, literalmente valem alguns milhões de dólares. Não sei qual mistério é maior: onde ele acha essas coisas imundas, ou onde ele arruma dinheiro para comprá-las._

**III**

Michele estava apressada, assim como todas as vezes nas quais percorria os corredores do R.P.D., sempre com alguma tarefa a cumprir. Não tinha tempo de conversar com ninguém e muito menos de admirar as obras de arte que o chefe Irons considerava as mais belas do mundo. A verdade era que o prédio estava cada vez mais com aparência de antiquário do que de delegacia, e isso incomodava bastante a secretária.

E, por pensar no diabo, lá se encontrava ele, andando pelo corredor da sala de instruções com uma grande moldura em mãos, coberta por um pano vermelho, a qual era tão larga que bloqueava todo o caminho. Michele percebeu que Brian sorria como se fosse uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Dando espaço para que ele pudesse passar, perguntou, curiosa:

"Chefe, o que é isso?".

"Oh, isto?" – replicou ele com outra indagação, sem perder o sorriso e aparentando incomum bom humor. – "É a mais nova obra-prima que adquiri. Chama-se _Prometeu Acorrentado_. Gostaria de ver?".

"Não sei...".

Mesmo com a evidente falta de interesse da jovem naquilo que Irons chamava de "obra-prima", o delegado removeu o pano rubro, revelando assim a imagem do quadro. Logo que seus olhos miraram a cena retratada, Michele sentiu náuseas e achou que acabaria botando todo o seu almoço para fora: tratava-se de um homem nu, com vários ferimentos pelo corpo e expressão de pavor no rosto, acorrentado a um rochedo com um céu negro ao fundo. O pior de tudo era a águia que devorava as entranhas do pobre indivíduo, fazendo jorrar sangue sobre as pedras.

Para a sorte da funcionária, Brian, que ao contrário dela parecia ter imenso prazer em admirar aquela imagem horrenda, logo envolveu a moldura novamente com o pano e, num tom de voz cínico e irritante, perguntou:

"Você gostou?".

Michele não podia responder devido ao enjôo. Apenas moveu levemente a cabeça em sinal positivo, fazendo o delegado se afastar rumo à recepção. Enquanto tentava apagar aquela perturbadora imagem de seus pensamentos, a jovem também procurava compreender como uma pessoa poderia enxergar algo belo num quadro como aquele. Era realmente doentio.

O oficial Kevin Ryman, que vinha pelo corredor naquele momento, notou a expressão pálida da secretária e imediatamente indagou, preocupado:

"Michele, você está bem? Parece que viu um monstro!".

"Vi não, Kevin, eu trabalho para um!" – afirmou ela num resmungo, distanciando-se nervosa e ainda um pouco atordoada.

_10 de Maio_

_  
Não me surpreendi ao ver o chefe chegar hoje com outro quadro em suas mãos. Desta vez, era uma pintura realmente perturbadora, mostrando uma pessoa nua acorrentada. Fiquei chocada com a expressão no rosto do chefe, olhando maliciosamente para a figura. Alguém considerar algo como aquilo uma obra de arte está além da minha compreensão._

**IV**

Uma coisa Michele precisava reconhecer: odiava estar no gabinete do chefe Irons. Todos aqueles animais empalhados a assustavam. Ela sentia que eles a espreitavam minuciosamente, como se a qualquer momento pudessem criar vida e atacá-la. Infelizmente, uma vez por semana tinha de entrar ali para limpar a sala, tarefa que, para a secretária, era infinitamente penosa.

Tirando a poeira dos móveis com a cautela de não mover nada do lugar, a jovem começou a fitar as criaturas estáticas. Um guaxinim, a cabeça de um alce na parede... E finalmente seu olhar parou sobre a mesa, em cima da qual havia um exemplar do jornal "Raccoon Times", com uma manchete sensacionalista:

_MONSTROS NAS MONTANHAS ARKLAY?_

Os recentes assassinatos nos arredores da cidade com traços de canibalismo realmente amedrontavam a população, e nas últimas semanas os oficiais do R.P.D. trabalhavam sem descanso. Para piorar, o delegado andava bastante irritado, provavelmente por causa de tais crimes, e por mais que seus homens fizessem o melhor possível para solucioná-los, ele demonstrava uma interminável insatisfação.

Foi nesse momento que a porta do gabinete se abriu, e Brian entrou, nervoso como sempre. Naquele instante, porém, como Michele logo percebeu, ele estava muito mais transtornado do que das outras vezes, punhos fechados e dentes cerrados, à beira de um ataque de nervos. A secretária imediatamente interrompeu a limpeza para perguntar a ele, num sentimento de medo disfarçado de preocupação:

"Chefe, o senhor está bem?".

Irons permaneceu calado. Apenas caminhou até sua mesa e, após ficar alguns segundos parado diante dela olhando para a parede, deu um súbito e forte soco sobre o móvel, causando grande barulho e fazendo Michele gritar de susto. Trêmula, ela concluiu a horripilante verdade: provavelmente não sairia daquela sala sem que o delegado a agredisse fisicamente.

"O senhor precisa se acalmar!" – exclamou ela, recuando discretamente até a porta.

"Malditos..." – rosnou Brian, voltando a socar a mesa, agora de forma mais leve. – "Aqueles malditos!".

"Chefe...".

"Você não sabe de coisa alguma!" – berrou o psicótico homem, voltando-se para a funcionária com os olhos arregalados, lembrando a face de uma pessoa insana. – "Desapareça daqui!".

"Sim senhor...".

Mais que depressa, Michele cruzou a porta rumo ao corredor, contendo-se para não chorar. Ninguém poderia trabalhar naquele tipo de condições! A pobre jovem estava a ponto de não conseguir mais agüentar o temperamento de Irons, e se a situação não mudasse, pediria demissão sem pestanejar. Antes ganhar um salário menor do que gastar dinheiro com um analista devido ao terror psicológico que o delegado lhe infligia.

_8 de Junho_

_  
Enquanto eu arrumava a sala do chefe, ele adentrou pela porta com um olhar furioso em seu rosto. Faz apenas dois meses desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, mas essa é a segunda vez que eu o vejo assim. A última ocasião foi quando eu esbarrei na estátua, mas, desta vez, ele parecia mais agitado do que nunca. Eu seriamente pensei por um momento que ele fosse me agredir._

**V**

Entre todas as quinquilharias presentes na sala do chefe Irons, com certeza a que mais intrigava Michele se encontrava atrás da cadeira deste. Tratava-se de um painel de pedra oculto atrás de um quadro. A secretária descobrira a existência dele por acaso, ao esbarrar acidentalmente na pintura durante um dia de limpeza, fazendo-a deslizar sobre a parede e revelando assim o segredo que continha. Brian seria capaz de esganá-la se soubesse de tal fato.

A superfície oculta possuía vários símbolos que provavelmente pertenciam à cultura asteca e, o mais curioso, tinha também três orifícios quadrados onde deveriam ser encaixadas peças de cerâmica do tamanho da palma de uma mão, cada uma possuindo um emblema diferente. Sempre que averiguava o painel, a secretária via que dois desses orifícios estavam preenchidos com peças, nas cores azul e amarela, e o restante se encontrava vazio todas as vezes. Intrigada, Michele sempre se perguntava acerca de qual seria a função daquilo, até que um dia, enquanto arrumava o gabinete, viu algo sobre a mesa que chamou sua atenção...

Era uma peça de cerâmica do mesmo tamanho das demais, vermelha. A jovem logo matou a charada: era a que faltava para preencher totalmente o painel. Irons a esquecera ali devido a um provável lapso de memória, e agora estava a completo alcance de Michele. Ela finalmente tinha a chance de desvendar aquele grande mistério...

A secretária caminhou até o móvel com o intuito de apanhar a peça, mas parou de repente, pensando nas terríveis conseqüências que aquele ato poderia ter. O delegado poderia devorá-la viva se descobrisse. Todavia, naquela manhã ele viajara a trabalho para uma cidade vizinha e não estaria no R.P.D. até o início da noite. Levando em conta que normalmente apenas ela e o chefe entravam naquela sala, ninguém suspeitaria de nada.

Mais calma, Michele acabou pegando a peça escarlate, encaixando-a no orifício vago do painel logo após puxar o quadro que o escondia. Para seu espanto, parte da parede se moveu horizontalmente, dando acesso a uma passagem secreta que de maneira alguma deveria estar ali. A secretária sentiu seu coração saltar com intensidade. Irons era realmente um homem cheio de enigmas.

No pequeno e escuro cômodo retangular havia apenas um elevador que aparentava ter sido retirado de um filme de terror antigo, porta de grades. Ele descia até o subsolo do prédio. Inconformada em relação ao fato de Brian ter escondido aquilo por tanto tempo, a jovem entrou no transporte com a respiração ofegante devido à enorme ansiedade. O que encontraria lá embaixo?

A descida foi relativamente breve, mas para Michele pareceu durar um século. Assim que o elevador se abriu, a secretária adentrou um corredor de paredes de pedra, iluminado apenas por tochas acesas penduradas junto a elas. Mesmo assustada com a aparência soturna do local, a funcionária seguiu em frente. Já que conseguira chegar até ali, tinha de prosseguir até o fundo daquele mistério. A cada curva do trajeto, Michele temia dar de cara com o próprio chefe Irons ou alguma outra pessoa perigosa, até que atingiu uma rústica porta de madeira...

Vencendo seus temores, a secretária abriu-a vagarosamente. Um rangido, e ela ganhou uma sala tão escura quanto o corredor. Porém os detalhes nela presentes a deixavam sem sombra de dúvida muito mais sombria...

Em estantes encostadas nas paredes via-se frascos contendo substâncias como éter e formol, além de crânios... Crânios humanos, brancos e conservados, dispostos como se fossem troféus. No centro do lugar havia uma grande mesa de madeira toda arranhada e suja de vermelho, sobre a qual fora deixado um grande serrote com a lâmina manchada de sangue. Era a mesa de operações de um ser humano cruel e perturbado, onde cometia suas mais vis atrocidades.

Completamente horrorizada e empalidecida por aquela visão macabra, Michele voltou rapidamente pela porta e saiu correndo rumo ao elevador. Tudo que queria naquele momento era fugir, deixar para trás aquele ambiente deturpado e demoníaco. O delegado era, além de corrupto, um maníaco assassino. E aquela sala nunca mais deixaria as memórias da jovem, não importando quantos anos passassem...

Ofegante, a secretária entrou no transporte e pressionou com força o botão para subir de volta ao segundo andar. Logo depois, transtornada, sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

_15 de Junho_

_  
Eu finalmente descobri o que o chefe anda escondendo esse tempo todo... Se ele souber que eu sei, minha vida estará em sério perigo. Já está ficando tarde. Eu apenas viverei um dia de cada vez..._

**VI**

Na manhã seguinte, Michele apenas seguiu sem demora até sua sala, sem parar para nada, incluindo conversar com alguém. Não podia deixar que ninguém suspeitasse de algo devido ao nervosismo que tentava ao máximo esconder. Sua vontade era subir no topo da estátua no hall principal e gritar a quatro ventos que o chefe de polícia era um psicopata, uma pessoa totalmente incapacitada de exercer o cargo que possuía, porém não podia. Sua vida estava em jogo.

Sentando-se atrás de seu balcão de trabalho, a secretária perguntou-se como conseguiria manter-se atenta às tarefas com a imagem dos crânios e do serrote cheio de sangue atormentando sua mente. Até que, ao retirar seu diário antigo de cima de uma pilha de papéis que precisava ler, um pequeno bilhete veio ao chão, sendo logo apanhado pela jovem. Seu corpo ficou paralisado da cabeça aos pés assim que averiguou o que nele estava escrito:

_EU SEI_

O coração de Michele disparou, e ela levantou-se da cadeira com a mesma sensação de quando fugira do "ateliê" de Irons no dia anterior. Ele sabia. Ele sabia e ia matá-la assim que tivesse chance. Buscando fugir de tal destino, a funcionária do R.P.D. deixou a sala correndo, descendo até o hall. Na recepção, dois jovens policiais discutiam, gerando certo tumulto, mas ela nem notou. Apenas se dirigiu até a porta da delegacia, pés doendo devido aos sapatos de salto que calçava. Tinha de correr. Tinha de escapar.

Seu carro estava estacionado na frente da loja de livros próxima à fachada do prédio. Precisava deixar Raccoon o mais rápido possível. Sem demora deu partida e minutos depois estava na rua principal, seguindo até a saída que levava à rodovia. Ligou o rádio tentando relaxar, porém foi inútil. O desespero não a abandonava. E seus pensamentos estavam centrados em fugir de Irons e toda aquela loucura que mal podia se concentrar num só indivíduo.

Até que, virando numa esquina, adentrou uma ladeira...

A rua terminava exatamente numa das saídas da cidade. Michele estava chegando perto, só mais alguns metros de descida e ela poderia fazer a curva rumo à rodovia...

Mas, quando tentou brecar com tal objetivo, viu que o veículo não a obedecia. Não havia mais freios, e ela estava totalmente incapaz de pará-lo. Frustrada, percebeu como fora burra de sair correndo daquela maneira, esquecendo-se que Brian, prevendo aquela reação por parte da secretária, poderia muito bem ter sabotado o carro, como de fato fizera. Prestes a se chocar com o muro, a jovem sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, pensando em si mesma e nas outras pessoas que, desconhecendo a verdadeira índole do chefe de polícia, poderiam ter o mesmo fim que o seu...

O choque foi violento, fazendo a cabeça de Michele bater fortemente contra o vidro, o qual, rachado, ficou quase inteiramente tingido de vermelho.

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

10


End file.
